It is common for pierced ear lobes to become infected and plugged with foreign matter. This condition has created problems in the past, and the need for some means for the maintenance of clean and healthy pierced ear lobes has become very evident. The principal object of the present invention is to provide a product which fulfills such a need.
As stated above, the invention provides a floss impregnated with hypo-allergenic anti-bacterial astringent for cleaning and disinfecting pierced ear lobes.